Red Squadron (Rebel Alliance)
*Second flight *Third flight *Fourth flight |strength=Rebel pilots |members=*Wedge Antilles *Harb BinliStar Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *John D. Branon *Wenton Chan *Biggs Darklighter *Zal Dinnes *ElarChoose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure *Grizz Frix *Pedrin Gaul *Jamman *Wes Janson *Derek Klivian *Sila Kott *Nozzo Naytaan *Theron Nett *Puck Naeco *Jek Tono Porkins *"Red Twelve"Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Elyhek Rue *Luke Skywalker *Ralo Surrel |vehicles=*RZ-1 A-wing interceptors *BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber *T-65B X-wing starfighters *V-4X-D ski speeders''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' |headquarters=*Great Temple, Yavin 4 *Vrogas Vas refueling base, Vrogas VasVader Down, Part I |location= |battles=*Operation BucklerStar Wars: The Rebel Files *Battle of Scarif *Battle of Yavin *Skirmish in the Kiax Nebula *Mission to Giju *Battle of Vrogas Vas *Hijacking of the HarbingerStar Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II *Siege on Tureen VIIStar Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V *Mission to Crait *Battle of Endor |formed= |founded= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |affiliation=*Alliance to Restore the Republic **Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps **Massassi Group *New RepublicStar Wars Battlefront **New Republic Starfighter Corps}} Red Squadron, also referred to as Red Group, was a starfighter squadron of X-wing starfighters that served as part of the Rebel Alliance's starfighter corps during the Galactic Civil War. The squadron participated in campaigns such as the Battle of Scarif, the Battle of Yavin and the Battle of Endor. Following the victory of the rebellion and the reformation of the Republic, Red Squadron was assimilated into the New Republic Defense Fleet. History As with most Rebel starfighter squadrons, Red Squadron typically consisted of twelve ships. On occasion, however, the Squadron could be expanded to include as many as fifteen. Battle of Scarif Red Squadron participated in the Battle of Scarif along with Blue Squadron, Green Squadron, and Gold Squadron under Garven Dreis' command.Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier X-wings assisted in engaging Imperial ships above the planet, combating TIE fighters and Imperial Star Destroyers with the rest of the Alliance fleet. During the battle, Pedrin Gaul, flying as Red Five, was killed. Members *Red Leader: Commander Garven Dreis *Red Two: Unidentified X-wing pilot *Red Three: Unidentified X-wing pilot *Red Four: Unidentified X-wing pilot *Red Five: Cadet Pedrin Gaul (KIA) *Red Six: Jek Tono Porkins *Red Seven: Cadet Harb Binli or Elyhek Rue *Red Eight: Lieutenant Zal Dinnes *Red Nine: Lieutenant Nozzo Naytaan *Red Ten: Unidentified X-wing pilot *Red Eleven: Major Ralo Surrel *Red Twelve: Unidentified X-wing pilot Battle of Yavin Red Squadron participated in the Battle of Yavin under the command of Garven Dreis. X-Wings from Red Squadron made the second and third attack run on the Death Star's thermal exhaust port. Luke Skywalker, flying as Red Five, scored the critical hit during the third attack run, destroying the Death Star. Members *Red Leader: Commander Garven Dreis (KIA) *Red Two: Lieutenant Wedge Antilles *Red Three: Biggs Darklighter (KIA) *Red Four: John D. Branon (KIA) *Red Five: Luke Skywalker *Red Six: Jek Tono Porkins (KIA) *Red Seven: Either Elyhek Rue or Harb Binli (KIA) *Red Eight: Zal Dinnes (KIA) *Red Nine: Lieutenant Nozzo Naytaan (KIA) *Red Ten: Theron Nett (KIA) *Red Eleven: Ralo Surrel (KIA) *Red Twelve: Puck Naeco (KIA) Chasing after a Princess Following the battle, the Alliance decided to evacuate their base on Yavin 4. Princess Leia Organa, along with rebel pilot and fellow Alderaanian Evaan Verlaine, decided to defy the orders of the Rebel leadership and set out on a mission to find and protect surviving Alderaanians from the Empire, The two remaining members of Red Squadron—Skywalker and Antilles-intercepted the shuttle they were in, and ordered them to turn back.Princess Leia, Part I Skirmish in the Kiax Nebula Red Squadron came up against Imperial TIE fighters during a battle in the Kiax Nebula. Members *Red Leader: Commander Arhul Narra *Red Two: Wedge Antilles *Red Three: Jamman (KIA) *Red Four: Elar *Red Five: Luke Skywalker Mission to Giju Red Squadron escorted a bulk freighter containing rescued agents from the planet Giju before Imperial agents arrived. They fought TIE fighters, destroying several before making the jump to hyperspace. Members *Red Leader: Commander Arhul Narra *Red Three: Wedge Antilles *Red Five: Luke Skywalker Battle of Vrogas Vas Darth Vader, pursuing his son Luke in the aftermath of the Battle of Yavin, tracked him to the planet Vrogas Vas, where the Rebel Alliance had established a refueling base. He immediately encountered three squadrons of X-Wings, including Red Squadron. Vader destroyed the other two squadrons before colliding with Luke's X-Wing. Father and son both fell to the planet's surface, beginning the Battle of Vrogas Vas. Members *Red Leader: Commander Arhul Narra *Red Five: Luke Skywalker Hijacking of the Harbinger Red Squadron participated in the [[Hijacking of the Harbinger|hijacking of the Harbinger]] in order to break the blockade on Tureen VII. Members *Red Three: Wedge Antilles *Red Five: Luke Skywalker *Red Six: Unidentified X-wing pilot *Red Seven: Unidentified X-wing pilot (KIA) *Red Nine: Unidentified X-wing pilot (KIA) Siege on Tureen VII Red Squadron then participated in the siege on Tureen VII. Members *Red Leader: Unidentified X-wing pilot *Red Five: Luke Skywalker Battle of Endor Red Squadron participated in the Battle of Endor under the command of Wedge Antilles. The squadron was composed of a mix of starfighters, including A-wings, X-wings, and Y-wings . Members *Red Leader: Commander Wedge Antilles (X-wing) *Red Two: Unidentified Y-wing pilot *Red Three: Sila Kott (A-wing) (KIA) *Red Five: Grizz Frix (X-wing) (KIA) Behind the scenes In the novelization of A New Hope, Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles flew for Blue Squadron. Their squadron was changed to Red Squadron when it was realized that blue markings on the ships would be replaced by moving starfield during blue screen shots. Consequently, the name of the fighter group the novelization called Red Squadron was changed to Gold Squadron for the film. Appearances *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' }} Non-canon appearances * Sources *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' * ; image nos. 1, 6, 9, 12 * * * Notes and references Category:New Republic starfighter squadrons Category:Rebel Alliance starfighter squadrons Category:Red Squadron personnel